France
La France était un Etat-nation situé sur le continent européen de la planète Terre. Au 22ème siècle, cette nation a abandonné une partie de sa souveraineté pour rejoindre l'union planétaire. :Il est possible que la France ait fait partie de l'Hégémonie Européenne et de l'Alliance Européenne. Géographie en 2372]] Villes *Avignon - lieu de destination envisagé par l'hologramme de Léonard de Vinci ( ), sujet de la comptine "Sur le pont d'Avignon" chantée par Jean-Luc Picard en 2369 ( ) *Bordeaux ( ) *Epernay - un des principal centres de production de champagne notamment le Dom Pérignon produit par Moët et Chandon ( & ) *La Barre - lieu de naissance de Jean-Luc Picard et de sa famille en 2372]] *Marseille - localisation du bar Chez Sandríne ( ) et d'une base d'entraînement de Starfleet *Paris - ancienne capitale de la France ; localisation du Café des Artistes ( ), de l'Hippodrome de Longchamp ( ), du bureau du Président de la Fédération ( ; ), d'un complexe médical prestigieux ( ), de l'Avenue des Champs-Élysées ( & ) et de la Tour Eiffel * Sainte Claire - Ville objet d'un programme holographique. ( ) * Saumur - Origine des familles Picard et La Barre ( ) * Strasbourg - un des sièges des institutions européennes ( ) Lieux en 2367]] *Bouches-du-Rhône - département ( ) *Bourgogne - région ( ) *Café des Artistes - restaurant situé à Paris ( ) *Avenue des Champs-Élysées - avenue la plus prestigieuse de Paris ( & ) *Chez Sandríne - restaurant situé à Marseille ( , & ) *Corse - île de la Mer Méditerranée rattachée à la France. ( ) *Hippodrome de Longchamp - situé au cœur du bois de Boulogne à Paris, l'hyppodrome est utilisé pour des courses et manifestations ( ) *Starfleet Academy - base d'entraînement de Marseille *Tour Eiffel - monument architectural en fer puddlé situé à Paris ( ; ; ) *Vignobles de La Barre - lieu de production de la cuvée Château Picard ( ; ) :Le Club Ingénue est également situé à Paris dans le programme holographique "Julian Bashir, Agent Secret" ''( ) Hydrographie '''Mers et océans' : Manche, Océan Atlantique, Mer Méditerranée Principaux fleuves : Garonne, Loire, Meuse, Rhône, Rhin, Seine,... Montagnes *Alpes - chaîne de montagnes ( ) *Jura *Massif Central *Pyrénées *Vosges *Massif armoricain Histoire *'Il y a 3,5 milliards d'années' - D'après Q, la zone qui sera un jour la France était le lieu où la vie a débuté sur la planète, lorsque les acides aminés se sont combinés pour former les premières protéines. ( ) française]] *'Moyen Âge' : :Après la chute de l'Empire Romain, la France devient une monarchie. ( ; ; ) :5 décembre 1360, première émission d'une pièce de monnaie appelée Franc. La Livre Tournois reste cependant la monnaie officielle de la France. ( ; ) * 10-15 Août 1539 : La langue française devient la langue officielle de l'Etat. Au 24ème siècle, le français est devenu une langue morte. ( ) *'9 septembre 1585' - Naissance de Richelieu à Paris. ( ; ) *('16ème siècle) - L'hologramme de Léonard de Vinci voulait partir de Florence pour aller en France à Paris ou Avignon, car il pense que les Florentins ne sont pas capables de comprendre son génie et que le roi de France serait un meilleur patron. ( ) *20 août 1601' - Naissance de Pierre de Fermat. ( ; ; ) *'1610s' - Naissance de D'Artagnan. ( ; ) *'12 janvier 1665' - Mort du mathématicien Pierre de Fermat. Il laissera derrière lui une note pour prouver ce qu'on appellera le Dernier théorème de Fermat : ''"J’ai trouvé une merveilleuse démonstration de cette proposition, mais la marge est trop étroite pour la contenir". Les mathématiciens tenteront pendant plus de 300 ans de retrouver sa démonstration (hypothétique) jusqu'en 1993 où Andrew Wiles trouva une autre démonstration, nettement moins simple mais validée. ( ; ; ) * 1705 - Capture par les Britanniques de la frégate française L'Enterprise. Rebaptisée [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]], le navire servira par la suite dans la Royal Navy. (Star Trek: Enterprise ; ) *'1743' - Fondation de la société Moët et Chandon. ( ) *'15 août 1769' - Naissance de Napoléon Bonaparte. ( ; ; ; ) ---- ]] :La Révolution Française de 1789 ne fut jamais mentionnée dans Star Trek, cependant les évènements suivants impliquent la fin de la monarchie française. *'27 pluviôse an II - 15 février 1794' - Adoption par décret du drapeau tricolore français : bleu, blanc, rouge. ( ; ) *'18 germinal an III - 7 avril 1795' - Le Franc devient la monnaie officielle de la France en remplacement de la livre. ( ; ) *'26 février 1802' - Naissance de l'écrivain Victor Hugo. ( ; ) *'11 décembre 1803' - Naissance du compositeur Louis Hector Berlioz. ( ; ) *'1804' - Le Général Napoléon Bonaparte, précédemment consul, devient l'Empereur de la France. ( ) *'21 octobre 1805' - Bataille de Trafalgar : La bataille navale de Trafalgar opposa les flottes franco-espagnole combinées à la flotte britannique au large du Cap Trafalgar. Les britanniques, menés par Horatio Nelson à bord du [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]], l'emportèrent sur les Franco-Espagnols. L'un des ancètres de Jean-Luc Picard prit part à cette bataille. ( ; ; ) *'18 juin 1815' - Bataille de Waterloo : Cette bataille opposa l'armée française menée par Napoléon aux forces alliés Anglo-hollandaises menées par le duc de Wellington et prussiennes sous le commandement du maréchal Blücher. La bataille se solda par la défaite de Napoléon. ( ; ) *'27 décembre 1822' - Naissance du scientifique Louis Pasteur, pionnier de la microbiologie. ( ; ; ). Le nom de l'[[USS Pasteur|USS Pasteur (NCC-58925)]] semble être un hommage. ( ) *'8 février 1828' - Naissance de l'écrivain Jules Verne ( ; ) *'25 octobre 1838' - Naissance du compositeur Georges Bizet à Paris. ( ; ) *'1846' - Louis Hector Berlioz compose "La damnation de Faust". ( ; ) *'1856-1858' - Louis Hector Berlioz compose l'opéra "Les Troyens" ( ; ) *'1862' - Publication du roman "Les misérables" de Victor Hugo ( & ; ) *'1869' - Publication du roman "Vingt mille lieues sous les mers" de Jules Verne ( ; ) *'1883' - Mise en place de l'Orient Express, train mythique dont le point de départ est à Paris. ( ; ) *'1887-1889' - Construction de la Tour Eiffel sur le Champs de Mars à Paris. Cette structure en fer puddlé de 324 mètres de hauteur, dessinée par l'architecte Gustave Eiffel, perdurera au moins jusqu'au 24ème siècle. ( ; ; ; ) *'1897' - Ecriture de la pièce Cyrano de Bergerac par Edmond Rostand ( ; ) *'11 juin 1910' - Naissance du scientifique Jacques-Yves Cousteau ( ; ) 1914-1918]] *'1914-1918' - Première Guerre Mondiale (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly" ; TOS: "Bread and Circuses" ; ) *'1930' - Jean Labeau est nommé Ministre des Affaires Etrangères de la France. La même année, il accueille à Paris, l'ambassadeur des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. (TOS: "The City on the Edge of Forever") *'1939-1945' - Seconde Guerre Mondiale (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I", "The Killing Game, Part II" ; ENT: "Storm Front, Part I" & "II" ; ...) *'1940s-...' - Après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le Général Charles de Gaulle inspira une doctrine politique connue sous le nom de gaullisme. (DS9: "Past Tense, Part I" ; ) *'1953' - Sortie du film "Le salaire de la peur". ( ; ) *'31 mai 1975' - La France devient l'un des membres fondateurs de l'Agence Spatiale Européenne. ( ; ) *'Fin du 20ème siècle' - Picard, homme politique de droite, tente de consolider une alliance entre l'UDF et le RPR ( ) *'28 décembre 2000' - A Portage Creek dans l'Indiana (USA - Terre), Henry Janeway et Shannon O'Donnell partagent un repas. Henry prétendra qu'ils sont à Paris en ouvrant un livre sur la ville. (VOY: "11:59") *'2024' - Des manifestations d'étudiants en France incite les classes aisées à éviter cette destination touristique. Les "Néo-trotskyistes" sont à cette époque au pouvoir. (DS9: "Past Tense, Part I") *'22ème siècle' - La France devient membre de la Terre Unie. * 10 avril 2234 - L'association Gallic-Klingon Debating Society organise une dégustation de vin issu des vignobles de La Barre, à l'Académie de Starfleet. ( ) * 2294 - La cuvée de Chateau La Barre de cette année est un grand crue classé. ( ) * 2305 - Naissance de Jean-Luc Picard à La Barre. * 2305 - Maurice Picard est gratifié du Certificat d'Excellence de l'Association des Vignerons Terriens pour sa cuvée 2305 de Bordeaux Chateau Picard. ( ) * 7 avril 2328 - Une femme enverra une lettre d'amour (écrite en français) de Strasbourg à Jean-Luc Picard. Celui-ci conservera cette lettre dans son album. ( ) *'9 avril 2342' - Jean-Luc Picard a rendez-vous avec Jenice au Café des Artistes à Paris, mais n'ira jamais au rendez-vous. ( ) *'2340s' - Paul Manheim est professeur dans une université de Paris, où il rencontrera sa future femme Jenice. ( ) *'2368' - L'infirmère Alyssa Ogawa a rendez-vous avec un membre d'équipage de l'Enterprise-D dans une recréation des Champs-Élysées à Paris sur le holodeck du vaisseau. ( ) *'2371' - Pour la fête d'anniversaire de Julian Bashir, l'équipage hésite entre 2 programmes holographiques : un palais grecque sur le Mont Olympe ou la maison de Louis Pasteur à Paris. ( ) *'2375' - Alors que Miles O'Brien réfléchissait à une nouvelle demeure sur Terre, Kasidy Sisko dira qu'elle a entendu de bons échos à propos de Paris. ( ) Français en 2379]] *Louis Hector Berlioz *Georges Bizet *Napoléon Bonaparte *Jacques-Yves Cousteau *Marie Curie *Savinien Cyrano de Bergerac *D'Artagnan *Pierre de Fermat *Charles de Gaulle *Victor Hugo *Madame de La Barre *Jean Labeau *Louis Pasteur *Christophe Picard *Françoise de Picard *Jean-Luc Picard *Jon Michael Picard *Marie Picard *Maurice Picard *René Picard *Robert Picard *Yvette Gessard-Picard *Picard VIII comte deHoll *Picard XXII comte deHoll *Richelieu *Sandrine *Jules Verne Références *TOS: **The Naked Time ( => France du 16ème siècle : Richelieu, D'Artagnan ) **What Are Little Girls Made Of? ( => Louis Pasteur ) **The Squire of Gothos ( => Napoléon Bonaparte ) **Space Seed ( => Napoléon Bonaparte ) **Patterns of Force ( => Napoléon Bonaparte ) **The Savage Curtain ( => Louis de France ) *TNG: **The Last Outpost ( => Drapeau tricolore français ) **Hide and Q ( => époque napoléonienne ) **11001001 ( => Minuet parle en français à Picard ) **We'll Always Have Paris ( => Paris en 2042 ) **The Royale ( => Dernier théorème de Fermat ) **The Emissary ( => programme holographique : "Racetrack, Longchamps" ) **Booby Trap ( => Napoléon Bonaparte ) **The Best of Both Worlds, Part I ( => Bataille de Trafalgar ) **Family ( => La Barre en 2367 ) **First Contact ( => bouteille de Château Picard ) **The Nth Degree ( => "Cyrano de Bergerac" ) **Disaster ( => comptine "Frère Jacques" ) **Conundrum ( => Dossier personnel de Jean-Luc Picard ) **Imaginary Friend ( => simulation environnementale de l'Avenue des Champs-Élysées à Paris ) **Time's Arrow, Part I ( => Data prétend être Français ) **Chain of Command, Part II ( => comptine "Sur le pont d'Avignon" ) **Lessons ( => comptine "Frère Jacques" ) **All Good Things... ( => France il y a 3,5 millions d'années & Vignobles de La Barre ) *Films: ** ( => Paris en 2293 ) ** ( => Dom Pérignon, famille Picard ) ** ( => Georges Bizet, Louis Hector Berlioz, simulation environnementale des Champs-Élysées ) ** ( => bouteille de Château Picard ) *DS9: **Armageddon Game ( => complexe médical prestigieux à Paris ) **Past Tense, Part I ( => Troubles en France en 2024 ) **Distant Voices ( => maison de Louis Pasteur à Paris ) **Facets ( => Dernier théorème de Fermat ) **Our Man Bashir ( => Club Ingénue, Franc, Dom Pérignon ) **Homefront ( => Paris en 2372 ) **Paradise Lost ( => Paris en 2372 ) **For the Uniform ( => "Les misérables" de Victor Hugo ) *VOY: **The Cloud ( => programme holographique "Chez Sandríne" à Marseille ) **Twisted ( => programme holographique "Chez Sandríne" à Marseille ) **Non Sequitur ( => bar "Chez Sandríne" à Marseille ) **Meld ( => programme holographique "Chez Sandríne" à Marseille ) **The Thaw ( => Bataille de Waterloo ) **Concerning Flight ( => Léonard de Vinci veut partir en France ) **The Killing Game, Part I & II ( => Occupation de la France par l'Allemagne nazie lors de la 2nde Guerre Mondiale ) **Thirty Days ( => "Vingt mille lieues sous les mers" de Jules Verne ) **Someone to Watch Over Me ( => programme holographique "Chez Sandríne" à Marseille ) **11:59 ( => livre sur Paris ) *ENT: **Storm Front, Part II ( => Invasion allemande de la France lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ) Coulisses * L'origine du nom de l' ( ) semble provenir du compositeur français Edouard Lalo (27 janvier 1823 Lille - 22 avril 1892 Paris). * Le Shuttlepod de type 15 ''Voltaire ( ) est appelé ainsi en hommage au philosophe français Voltaire (21 novembre 1694 Paris - 30 mai 1778 Paris).'' * Le nom du Maquis (TNG, DS9 & VOY) a été inspiré du groupe de résistance français durant l'occupation allemande de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. * Le nom du vaisseau maquisard de Chakotay était à l'origine ''Liberty dans le roman "Pathways" de Jeri Taylor. Toutefois, une scène coupée de établissait le nom Zola, qui semble inspiré du romancier français Émile Zola (2 avril 1840 Paris - 29 septembre 1902 Paris). Mais le nom officiellement retenu sera Val Jean d'après le personnage de Jean Valjean dans "Les misérables" de Victor Hugo.'' ( ) * Les ancêtres de DeSalle (officier sur l' ) sont Français, mais il n'est pas clair s'il l'est également ou non. ( ) * Le père du Gigolo, un personnage holographique du programme Chez Sandríne, est Français. ( ) * ''Une section de La Nouvelle-Orléans est appelé le Quartier français car la ville fut fondée par les Français. ( ) ---- * Acteurs français de Star Trek : ** Lilyan Chauvin (Vedek Yassim dans ) ** Caroline Lagerfelt (Makbar dans ) Liens externes * de:Frankreich en:France it:Francia nl:Frankrijk Catégorie:Géographie de la Terre